David's arms
by Charlie1996
Summary: I was going to do something like a nice love story but i decided to make it more interesting. ps, the way i described David, thats the way he really looks like, dreamy right? i kissed that :


I don't even know….

He looked down at her as he stood by the side of the bed; she clung to the warm spot he just laid, his hand softly brushed her cheek, entwining in her beautiful red hair. She whimpered silently and scrunched her face up, her lips squinting over her green eyes. He smiled slightly as he saw her chest rise ever so slightly. If he was any other he would have been alarmed by her shallow breathing, but he knew that she rarely took in large breaths, he saw a bead of sweat travel down the side of her face. He felt her forehead, a fever. Well… not quite a fever just very hot, actually probably a normal human temperature just for her regular temperature being that of someone who has been dead for a day she was very warm. He stepped away from the bed, a tear dripping slowly down his cheek as he stared at her beautiful face; he turned and walked out the door. He broke into a light jog as he went down the hallway and by the time he reached the front door he ran in a full out spring.

She stretched out her body like the feline she was, her back arching then slowly sagging back into normal shape. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, smiling and looking around the room, it was colored a dark purple red that she and David had decorated beautifully with dark furniture and gothic art, smiling still she threw one of the over-stuffed pillows to the floor. Her eyes widened as she felt- or lacked the feel of David's presence in the room. She pulled at her hair, her brows creasing in fear as she saw no trace of him. She screamed as she jumped from the bed, searching for him, if she could find him… just maybe could she convince him to stay.

She saw a not laying on the counter; she prayed it was good, she prayed it would not hurt her.

_Dear Ambrosia_

_I am truly sorry that we must end like this, but we cannot be together anymore. Your world and mine are just so different. Life with you is either life or death and you must forgive me that I have no choice other than to choose life. _

_ Goodbye, love David_

A tear fell down her cheek, blotching the letters. She rubbed furiously at her eyes, hating herself for letting the tears fall. She threw the paper to the ground and ran to the room upstairs, stopping in the hallway and breathing in his dark smell that she loved so much, she had the keen sense of smell that was so gifted to a select few so smell was always very important to her, but this one smell stood out above all the others, you could just smell the hate and evil and it and she adored it. The darkness of him just excited her very being. She smiled despite the hurt, thinking of how his eyes, seemed to be the lightest blue but his hair the darkest of blacks. His lips tasting sweet but his mind carrying the burden of a thousand dark thoughts but had been lightened by her and the love she had enforced into him.

She dragged her feet heavily into her room, slamming the heavy wooden door that had been David's pride and joy behind her. She threw herself limply in the chair before the mirror. She grimaced at the disgusting thing in front of her. Her eyes had lost the bright green shine they once held and were now a dull grey, her hair hung limply at her shoulders. Losing all the strength in her she fell to the ground, her hair creating a curtain of auburn around her. She pressed her face into the thickly carpeted ground, scratching her cheeks on the rough material, after what seemed like hours of crying into the ground, she stood, using the help of the chair before the mirror. She smirked as she grabbed at her makeup bag, she would make herself beautiful.

Her lips were bright red, her hair falling in dark black locks around her face; her green eyes stared into his soul. David caught his breath at the stunning beauty clad in black before him. Her red heels made her 3 inches taller than she should've been but she looked absolutely gorgeous in them, her black corset and tight jeans made her look even more mysterious, she caught all of the attention of the club that blared the screaming music that David enjoyed so much. She walked over to the bar and ordered herself a Blue Mother Fucker, a custom drink in this area, she said it so boldly and proudly that David had to be impressed by her, the bartender, a past friend of David's smiled charmingly at her and turned to grab it for her, which was quite easy for him for he still held his boyish charm and his asshole attitude that seemed to drive girls crazy.

He approached her slowly, breathing in her smell, she smelt different, not of human kind different, he flinched, trying to get a read on her mind but all he could get was a blank signal, he cautiously returned to his seat, deciding on a different approach on this one, a slow, watch and see should be the perfect way. She tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for the bar tender to give her the drink she seemed so desperate of, when he finally gave it to her, he tried to flirt with her to no avail. She snatched the drink out of his hand and took it shot style; David smiled happily as she threw the money down and left, leaving the handsome bartender behind. She turned, catching David's eyes with her own, she smiled devilishly and turned away, sitting cross-legged on a barstool at the other side of the room, watching all the people flood by her, moving every once in a while to be free of the men that followed her. If David wasn't mistaken she seemed to move closer to him but whenever he'd catch her looking at him she'd turn her head and grin, slowly, as people seemed to leave the bar, some in groups, sometimes clutching the opposite sex asking for a "wild night" sometimes being thrown out, but she stayed where she sat, closely watching David out of the corner of her eye.

As the bar tender sourly told everyone, "Closing time get the fuck out" She stood and walked to David, his back was turned as he ordered one last drink. She snuck up behind him and pressed her lips close to his ear.

"Hello there would you like to take this conversation somewhere more private?" she purred into his ear.

David felt his body temperature shoot down as he turned to face the woman. She stood with one hand on her hip that jutted out her pants just low enough and her shirt just high enough that you can see a little flesh on her stomach. David caught his breath as he felt the heat come off of her skin; her blood pulsed in her veins, causing his mouth to water. She smirked as she saw the lust in his eyes. Her smell flooded his nostrils, she smelt like the woods, strongly of pine and a little like tree bark. He smiled at her, widely, his white teeth a major contrast to his black hair.


End file.
